Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha
File:Scantily_Clad_Warriors_Remake_by_Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V6 My Most Wanted Death Battle Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V5 RM vs MA Ultimate 4.jpg|Simbiothero V4 RM vs MA Ultimate 3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 RM vs MA Ultimate 2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 RM vs MA Ultimate.jpg|Simbiothero My Most Wanted Death Battle - Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha.png|Simbiothero Ryuko_Matoi_vs_Masane_Amaha (1).png|TheDigger1 Ryoka_VS_Masane.png|Christopher.canningevans Masane_Amaha_VS_Ryuko_Matoi.png|UTF What-if Death Battle Masane Amaha vs. Ryuko Matoi.jpg|Venage237 Ryuko_vs_masana_unknown.png|UnknownUser55 Ryuko_vs_Masane_(bloxxer).gif|ROLVeBloxxer Ryuko VS Masane Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Thumbnails are appreciated. Description '''Kill La Kill vs Witchblade! '''The fight between two anti heroines of two animes with a good dose of fanservice and lots of action, scantily clad, used armors/costumes of black and red, and eager to fight. Interlude Wiz: In the fighting not only matter the skill, strength, speed, and intelligence, but also the resistance and if possible a good armor that can protect you from any kind of damage. '''Boomstick: But these two girls do not mind much that cover, because despite being nearly naked of can take a beating.' Wiz: Ryuko Matoi, the owner of Senketsu Boomstick: and Masane Amaha, the owner of the witchblade. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Ryuko Matoi (Cue Satsuki Kiryuin Theme) Wiz: Honnouji Academy is controlled by the President of the Student Council, Satsuki Kiryuin. Boomstick: that more than Academy rather a fucking school military, because if you dare challenge to satsuki is well fucked. Wiz: seemed that no one are you opposed to satsuki, until came to the Academy a student of Exchange, and that was Ryuko Matoi. (Cue Kill la KIll Ryuko Matoi's theme) Boomstick: Ryuko was the daughter of Isshin Matoi but as in all good story this is murdered and also that ryuko believes that was satsuki and sought answers from the because. Although more afternoon appears a crazy with a dress pink, umbrella, and a smile that seems of girl but really is a demon and also that satsuki is his sister and that his mother is a crazy that by any reason unknown you like thumb to satsuki. Wiz: What you allowed fighting against leaders of the glubs of the Academy, members of the Elite 4, and satsuki, as against Nui (it was she who killed the father of Ryuko) and Ragyo (who is the mother of satsuki and later it is revealed that also is the mother of Ryuko), is the kamui, Senketsu. Boomstick: Kamui? What is that? Wiz: the kamui are clothes but made life fibers that give special abilities to your user when they suck blood from this, another example of kamui, is junketsu, the kamui of satsuki and temporarily also was ryuko, when this was mentally controlled by ragyo. (Cue Losing Me Your Way [Kill la Kill Remix]) Boomstick: But even without senketsu, Ryuko is capable of face and defeat to several students with uniform Goku, and before say something, not are or oranges with blue, or nor allows launch kamehamehas, nor nor fly, only you as strength and resistance increased to which them used. Wiz: The reason for this is that ryuko, it is not completely human, she is an old experiment of ragyo, this made long ago that he made together with Isshin, or rather, Soichiro Kiryuin. Boomstick: But ragyo scrap to ryuko as every good mother and soichiro rescued to ryuko, but so ragyo not find it is to change the name to isshin matoi, but that's not you served as much to say. Wiz: The main weapon of ryuko is the scissor blade. Boomstick: A part of a pair of giant scissors, I wonder as it makes it to not to cut yourself with that thing. Wiz: Them scissor blades were created by isshin matoi, these are the unique weapons capable of cut and destroy them life fibers, these in addition to its size, isshin them made indestructible. the other part of the scissor blade it has nui harime the killer of the father of ryuko, although ryuko the recovery more forward. Boomstick: But the weapon or rather friend of ryuko that you gave the opportunity to all them problems that appeared in the series was; Senketsu. Wiz: Senketsu was created by isshi, similar to them uniform goku this made that life fibers and this also as the most of kamuis this you gives powers and skills to its user as this you sucks the blood. Boomstick: When senketsu sucks her blood to ryuko, this gets strength and resistance superhumans also finished almost naked. Wiz: At the beginning, ryuko wasn't able to use all the power of senketsu, by that ryuko use felt a great shame to use it, but in the end was able to use all the power of senketsu when understood they needed to synchronize with senketsu. (Cue Worlds Most Epic Music - KILL wa ILL) Wiz: Ryuko besides own your state that we could say "normal" when used to senketsu, ryuko has other three modes. Boomstick: Senketsu Senjin or as I call him Wolverine mode, grows multiple blades around the body and gets claws that I recall much wolverine. Wiz: Senketsu Shippu, in this mode, ryuko can fly. it part lack of is return ones propellants and them crests (them eyes of senketsu) is back to back in form of some wings. Boomstick: and in the end, this Senketsu Senjin Shippu, in this mode combines the previous two, in this mode can both fly and a seeming to wolverine Wiz: But even with all this, ryuko continues its mistakes, Ryuko possesses a small temperament problem. Boomstick: and when we say "small", we mean that is transformed into a monster once. Wiz: Add to that ryuko is a girl very stubborn and very impulsive, what causes that make large Follies, a very good example, is go against ragyo without senketsu. Boomstick: But even with these glitches, ryuko always makes having them pants well put... Wiz: Really, boomstick? Boomstick: What? Ryuko: I'm not the usual Ryuko Matoi right now. I'm a Ryuko Matoi who is fixated on seeing what she wants almost within reach Masane Amaha Wiz: years back, in Tokyo, Japan, happened an event that destroyed great part of the city and killed to many people in the process, but between them rubble of the city, is found to a girl that had lost completely the memory and is you had found with a baby that all believed that was your daughter. not is knew his true name nor is wise if had more family, is you gave a new identity, and that girl now it know as Masane Amaha. Boomstick: But she knew her during the disaster that destroyed great part of tokyo, was chosen by an object with a great power; The Witchblade, and which of step back in a super sexy scantily clad warrior. Wiz: Although most afternoon is reveals that the witchblade it chose as a carrier temporary. Boomstick: Therefore remind to the baby that found along with masane after the disaster? because that baby that now has the name of Rihoko Amaha, is the carrier original and of step really not is his daughter. (Cue [Witchblade OST Sexual Panic) (Cue Witchblade: Witchblade - Extended) DEATH BATTLE Tokio FIGHT! KO! Result (Cue Kill La Kill Ending 1 (Gomen ne Iiko ja Irarenai - Miku Sawai) or XTC) Who would you be rooting for? Ryuko Matoi Masane Amaha Who do you want to win? Ryuko Matoi Masane Amaha Better? Kill La Kill Witchblade Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes (Sounds interesting) No (Ryuko must fight with Akame) Maybe (would be better as a DBX or a One Minute Melee) Trivia * Ryuko Mastoi is the first character of Kill La Kill used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. * Masane Amaha is the first character of Witchblade used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:Simbiothero Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years